Data and Biostatistical Core is a fundamental unit which provide services on data management and statistical support for the individual and overall research project. The Core faculty are from the Department of Boistatistics and Demography at Faculy of Public Health, Khon Kaen Univeristy, Thailand. The service facilities included the electronic data management system which utilizes web-based applications at the Tropical Disease Research Laboratory at Khon Kaen University. This central facility can be accessed via the designated website. In addition, data management implementation plan is applied for all the research project including data collection, case report forms and data entering system into secured databased protected by password. The biostatistical supports cover a range of research activity i.e experimental design, protocol development, enrollment, statistical tests etc. Good statistical practice will be applied for all of these activities.